Material World
by ze-perverse-shinigami
Summary: Grimmjow et Ichigo s'entraînent quand Shirosaki se matérialise. GrimmIchi ShiroIchi threesome. Pas de GrimmShiro ! One-shot, yaoi, merci de prendre en compte le rating. TRADUCTION de la fic "Material World" de BonneNuit. Gros PWP.


**Salut la populace !! Me revoilà, pour une traduction cette fois, du one-shot "Material World" de BonneNuit. J'espère donc que cela vous plaira. Et je lui transmettrait vos reviews si vous le souhaitez ^^.**

**Pairing****: Grimmjow x Ichigo Shirosaki x Ichigo threesome. (Pas de Grimmjow x Shiro)**

**Cette fic a été écrite pou un échange de fic entre BonneNuit et Katrina Tora, alors allez lire leurs histoires si l'anglais ne vous fait pas peur ^^ !**

**Contient****: Yaoi, sexe, cochonneries, double pénétration (faite avec goût !) et léchage d'anus (très peu à cet endroit). Bref un gros PWP ^^ !**

**Version française non bêta readée (et soyez indulgents siouplaîts, c'est ma première traduction).**

**Version anglaise bêta readée par Warrior-Nun.**

Material World

Shirosaki en avait juste ras-le-bol de la tension sexuelle qui régnait entre son roi et ce chaton de Jaggerjack. Bien après la guerre d'hiver, ce crétin aux cheveux bleus est venu dans le monde réel et a attaqué Ichigo. Shirosaki songea qu'il était clair pour tout le monde _sauf _pourIchigo que Grimmjow voulait se le faire.

L'albinos aurait pu arrangé cela. Après tout, qui pourrait reprocher à quiconque d'aimer son roi ? Ichigo avait un tempérament bouillant, il était toujours renfrogné et il ne réfléchissait jamais avant de se jeter dans quelque chose, mais il était aussi extrêmement attirant, sexy, puissant, beau...

Le hollow secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées qui commençaient à s'égarer dans des territoires plus dangereux. Le fait que beaucoup de monde voulait s'abandonner à la luxure avec Ichigo n'était pas nouveau. Ce qui était inquiétant, c'était que le roux aimait également Grimmjow.

Cela mettait Shirosaki hors de lui. Dans tous les rêves d'Ichigo qu'il avait regardé, ce dernier se faisait défoncé par le sexta espada, et ça le rendait fou. Si le jeune homme avait été au dessus, au moins Shirosaki aurait pu se faire passer pour Ichigo, mais noooon, il semblait vouloir que Grimmjow le _domine_. Jamais l'inverse.

Ichigo avait également des _sentiments_ pour Grimmjow autres qu'engouement. Il était _amoureux_ de ce salaud. Cet enculé, ce trou du cul, ce bâtard gourmand !!! Shirosaki voulu leur arracher leur têtes (à tous les deux) et d'obliger Ichigo à regarder pendant qu'il le déchirerait morceau par morceau. Peut-être alors Ichigo verrait que le hollow était le plus fort et voudrait de lui à la place.

Vous pensez bien que ce serait évident pour n'importe qui, mais pas pour Ichigo. Shirosaki était celui à qui il appartenait ! Bien sûr l'albinos savait qu'il y avait autre chose que la force, et c'était d'ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle Jaggerjack était encore vivant.

Shirosaki plissa ses yeux noirs et or alors qu'il regardait Ichigo et Grimmjow se battre d'un endroit au-dessus d'eux. L'avantage d'être une partie de l'esprit d'un zanpakutoh, c'était qu'il était presque tout-puissant lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Ichigo. Il n'avait pas à voir ou a ressentir les choses, car il le faisait à travers les yeux et le corps du roux, même s'il résidait habituellement dans son monde intérieur.

Ichigo et Grimmjow disaient qu'ils "s'entraînaient", mais Shirosaki avait plutôt l'impression qu'il dansaient avec leurs sabres. Pas une danse dans le sens gracieuse et bien chorégraphiée, mais comme de la danse freak où Grimmjow ressentait le besoin d'embrocher Ichigo sur la plus proche surface venue. Sans parler du fait qu'il tentait de le peloter dès qu'il était à sa portée.

Shirosaki gronda, les yeux s'embrasant sous la colère, lorsque Grimmjow bondit sur Ichigo, jeta Zangetsu dans les airs et plaqua son possesseur sur le dos. Ichigo résista quelques instant, et Shirosaki le félicita mentalement, mais Grimmjow était plus fort physiquement, et finit par entravé ses poignets, et les placer au-dessus de sa tête avec une main.

Ichigo se débattait en tortillant ses hanches tandis que son visage rougissait d'une façon séduisante, qui donna à Shirosaki l'envie de baver, et cela sembla avoir le même effet sur Grimmjow qui regardait désormais le bas du corps du roux avec un besoin évident. Il commença à descendre et c'est à ce moment là que le hollow en eu assez.

Avant que l'un d'entre eux ai comprit que Shirosaki avait réussi à se matérialiser, il avait attrapé le bleuté et l'avait balancé sur le côté. Ichigo hoqueta de surprise et resta bouche bée face à Shirosaki qui regardait Grimmjow avec rage.

"Sh-Shiro ?" bégaya Ichigo en se levant lentement. Le hollow se tourna vers lui avec une lueur très dangereuse dans le regard qui fit déglutir et reculer le roux. Shirosaki ne voulait pas de ça, cependant. Au lieu de cela, il saisit Ichigo par le col et attira son roi contre son corps. Il tira sa tête en arrière pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser violent.

"MMPH !?" cria Ichigo de surprise en tentant de se dégager en poussant sur le torse et les épaules de Shirosaki. Grimmjow, de nouveau sur ses pieds, gronda à la vue du hollow d'Ichigo qui dévorait ses lèvres. Il chargea Shirosaki, "sonidant" dans la cave souterraine qu'ils utilisaient, pour cogner l'albinos.

Shirosaki s'était simplement tourné sur le côté, Ichigo toujours dans ses bras, et hors du chemin de Grimmjow. "Ma, Ma, tu ne veux pas faire de mal à notre cher Ichigo, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda le hollow en claquant sa langue et en faisant semblant de le regarder d'un air morose. "Bien que j'aime son expression disant_ "viens me prendre !"_ quand il a mal, je ne voudrais pas faire des bleus à un si beau visage."

Shirosaki avait plaqué les membres d'Ichigo contre ses côtes, et le serrait contre sa poitrine à l'aide d'un bras fermement placé dans son dos. Il caressa la joue d'Ichigo quand il dit ça, et le jeune homme frissonna. Grimmjow avait l'air très en colère, ce qui amusa Shirosaki car le chaton était en mode libéré, et donc ses oreilles étaient aplaties sur sa tête, et sa queue frétillait, agacée.

Il ricana et parcourut le corps d'Ichigo de sa main, pour finalement imprimer une pression brutale sur ses fesses.

"Ack !" jappa le jeune homme, ses yeux bruns s'élargissant. "Tu n'a pas à me peloter, Shirosaki !" dit-il en se tortillant dans les bras du hollow, la rougeur de son visage s'assombrissant. "T'es un pervers !"

"Grimmjow faisait la même chose, alors pourquoi _moi_ je ne le pourrais pas ?" demanda Shirosaki avec un froncement de sourcils. "Si je n'avais pas pris le relais, il aurait probablement fait beaucoup plus que te ..."

"Si tu savais, tu n'aurais pas du m'arrêter", siffla Grimmjow en arquant ses griffes. "Ichigo le veut aussi, je peux pratiquement le sentir d'ici."

Maintenant, Ichigo était carrément honteux et détourna son regard de Grimmjow, refusant de répondre à ses yeux bleu clair. Le bleuté plissa les yeux à sa réaction et s'accroupit, se préparant à attaqué avant qu'Ichigo ne l'arrête.

"Oi, les gars, on peut éviter de faire ça ? demanda nerveusement Ichigo en essayant de récupérer son bras dans une tentative futile.

"Voudrais-tu que je fasse quelque chose d'autre ?" demanda Shirosaki qui lécha le lobe de l'oreille d'Ichigo avec sa langue sombre, le faisant frissonner de plaisir.

"Si quelqu'un va faire quelque chose "d'autre" à Ichigo, ce sera Moi !" grogna Grimmjow qui s'avança vers les deux autres afin d'agripper le bras d'Ichigo et le tirer d'un coup sec. Shirosaki refusa cependant de le laisser partir, et leurs regards se croisèrent avec une lueur de haine. L'albinos tira Ichigo à lui et Grimmjow le tira en arrière.

Ichigo n'apprécia pas trop d'être devenu la corde du jeu de la corde, qui dégénéra lorsqu'ils tirèrent tous les deux sur les bras du jeune homme de toutes leurs forces. Ichigo gémit de douleur et ferma les yeux, ce qui eût pour résultat qu'ils le lâchèrent en même temps, ce qui le fit trébucher en avant.

"Aïe" siffla Ichigo en frottant l'articulations de son épaule. "Bordel, vous vouliez faire quoi, me déchirer en deux ?"

"Non" déclara Shirosaki boudeur en passant derrière Ichigo et lui frictionner les épaules avec douceur. "J'ai juste essayé de te sortir des griffes de ce gars là." dit-il en regardant ostensiblement Grimmjow qui n'était pas du tout amusé.

"Ichigo me veut aussi, il n'a pas besoin d'être emmené". Grimmjow s'avança et posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme, en frottant sa chair avec ses pouces en regardant profondément Ichigo avec une lueur sincère dans les yeux. "Tu me veux, pas vrai Ichigo ?" demanda Grimmjow en ignorant complètement Shirosaki, et en se penchant vers le visage d'Ichigo qu'il caressait de ses pouces. "Pas vrai ?"

Ichigo devint écarlate et tourna la tête sur le côté en marmonnant.

"Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?" Grimmjow saisi l'occasion de se pencher plus près et de mettre son oreille près de la bouche d'Ichigo en envoyant une regard glacial à Shirosaki.

"... Ouais ..." chuchota quasiment Ichigo. Shirosaki émit un bruit faible qui grondait dans sa poitrine. "Mais j'ai aussi... en fait... genre... enviedeShiroaussi !" Il avait dit la dernière partie dans la précipitation et les yeux complètement clos pour ne pas voir leurs réaction.

Shirosaki rit et embrassa la nuque d'Ichigo. "C'est bon, mon roi, je te veux aussi", murmura-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux oranges vifs d'Ichigo. "Même si tu veux aussi ce salaud." L'insulte envoyée à Grimmjow ne sembla pas le déranger.

"Je ne veux pas de toi, je veux Ichi pour moi et je n'aime pas partager." dit Grimmjow en maintenant les hanches d'Ichigo avec une main de fer quand Shirosaki commença a essayé de le tirer de là. "Mais si cela signifie que je t'aurais pour toujours, alors tout va bien. Il faut juste ne pas compter sur moi pour _le _toucher." dit-il en désignant l'albinos de la tête, qui haussa les épaules.

"Qui voudrait même te toucher ?"

"Ichigo" répondit Grimmjow avec un sourire fier et orgueilleux.

"TCH..." Shirosaki scella sa bouche sur le cou du jeune homme et se mit à sucer fort pour amener le sang à la surface. Ichigo gémissait et voulu saisir les cheveux du hollow, mais ses bras étaient encore épinglés sur ses côtés. Shirosaki répugnait à le libérer mais pas à le mordre. Durement.

Ichigo cria et les deux autres ressentirent un frisson les parcourir à ce son. Un message silencieux passa entre eux et Shirosaki se mit à défaire son shihakusho et Grimmjow fit la même chose sur son hakama.

"Attendez une seconde !" dit nerveusement Ichigo en attrapant sa main. "Je n'ai jamais dit ou à ce que... à ce que... que..."

"Tu nous veux et nous te voulons" dit Grimmjow avec un froncement de sourcils, perplexe quant à son objection.

"C-c'est vrai, mais je ne l'ai jamais..." Ichigo se perdait dans l'embarras et Grimmjow se frottait à lui tandis que Shirosaki ricanait.

"Vierge ?" demanda Grimmjow avec une voix trouble, comme s'il était étourdi.

Shirosaki, bien entendu, savait déjà qu'Ichigo était vierge, mais maintenant il était heureux d'avoir la chance de pouvoir remédier à cela. Avec cette pensée en tête, il arracha presque son shihakusho et Grimmjow fit de même avec son hakama. Ichigo frissonna et devint rouge vif, tout en essayant de couvrir la plus grande partie de son corps possible.

"Ne sois pas si timide, mon roi" déclara Shirosaki en enserrant les épaules d'Ichigo. "Tu sais que tu le veux, alors pourquoi ne pas te détendre un peu et profiter ?"

"Je ne sais pas..." dit Ichigo d'une voix hésitante. Grimmjow se pencha pour grignoter son oreille tout en passant lentement sa main sur la longueur d'Ichigo qui durcit.

"On dirait que tu le veux vraiment" dit-il avec un sourire et l'embrassa avec ferveur en le pompant. Shirosaki déplaça sa main dans le dos d'Ichigo et donna une légère claque sur ses fesses avant de faire quelque chose qui fit sursauter Ichigo.

"Bordel, qu'est ce que tu fous, Shirosaki ?" demanda Ichigo alors qu'il sentait le doigt bouger à l'intérieur de lui.

"Euh, examen de la prostate ?" dit Shirosaki d'un ton interrogatif en faisant hoqueter Ichigo quand il essaya de remuer son doigt à nouveau. "Allez, Ichigo, je te promets que tu vas aimer ça !" Il poussa un autre doigt à l'intérieur et Grimmjow caressa ses bourses fermement. Ichigo pris sur lui-même pour ne pas pleurer sous la douleur de son postérieur, et inspira profondément.

"Au moins, utilise du lubrifiant" grogna Ichigo en laissant tomber son front contre l'épaule de Grimmjow.

"Il n'y a aucun lubrifiant ici" chantonna Shirosaki en se laissant tomber à genoux derrière lui. Ichigo sursauta quand, une seconde plus tard, il senti quelque chose de chaud et humide à son entrée.

"Shiro" jappa Ichigo, faisant rire Grimmjow à sa réaction.

"Laisse-le te préparer afin que nous puissions passer au plat principal" gronda Grimmjow avant de poser ses lèvres contre celles du plus petit. Ichigo poussa un gémissement sourd et s'agrippa étroitement à lui alors que ses genoux tremblaient à cause des doigts et de la langue à l'intérieur de lui. Grimmjow se laissa tombé à genoux comme Shiro et Ichigo poussa un cri choqué lorsque sa verge fut soudainement enveloppée par la bouche du bleuté.

Il y avait maintenant trois doigts à l'intérieur de lui, sans parler de la langue vicieuse du hollow, qui faisait des choses pas très catholiques à sa prostate, ce qui eut pour résultat d'envoyer le plaisir dans tout son corps. Shirosaki se dégagea finalement et Ichigo fit un bruit de déception à l'absence soudaine. Grimmjow leva les yeux vers lui en compressant ses bourses et en avalant sa queue.

"Gnh... Grimm..." murmura Ichigo en s'agrippant aux bras de Shirosaki pour se soutenir. Ce dernier l'embrassa derrière l'oreille et plaça ensuite sa virilité devant les fesses du roux. Ichigo aurait presque voulut tout arrêter, mais la maudite bouche de Grimmjow le faisait se sentir tellement bien. Sans parler des picotements qui descendaient de sa colonne vertébrale lorsque Shirosaki frotta la tête de sa virilité dans l'entrée d'Ichigo. Il se raidit et cria lorsque Shirosaki poussa d'un coup de hanches vers l'avant. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration sous la douleur.

Ichigo tremblait. Shirosaki s'enfonça lentement et posa ses lèvres contre sa nuque avant qu'il inhale l'air fortement malgré lui. Grimmjow arracha sa bouche de la verge d'Ichigo avec un bruit de succion et il se lécha les lèvres en ricanant. "Il n'a même pas parcouru tout le chemin, et tu es déjà comme ça ?" demanda-t-il en appuyant le bout de son doigt sur la fente du pénis d'Ichigo. Il soupira et Shirosaki saisi l'occasion pour pousser encore plus loin à l'intérieur de lui.

Ichigo gémit et s'accrocha aux épaules de Grimmjow tout en essayant de s'habituer à la douleur d'être ainsi transpercé. Grimmjow, debout, l'embrassa, en lui faisant d'abord plisser le nez en sentant son propre goût, mais il estima finalement que ce n'était pas désagréable. Alors Grimmjow hissa ses jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches et Shirosaki l'enfonça jusqu'à la garde.

Immédiatement Ichigo arqua le dos et griffa celui de Grimmjow, haletant, et sculptant son nez dans son cou sous la douleur. Grimmjow ronronna dans son oreille et caressa sa joue tout en la léchant doucement. Ichigo se tortilla et ondula ses hanches, faisant rire les deux autres en même temps.

"Tu es tellement mignon, Ichi" dit Grimmjow en soulevant Ichigo un peu plus haut et en le faisant gémir. Il trouva l'ouverture de son armure blanche dans sa forme libérée et fit sortir son membre gonflé. "Mais tu as dit que tu nous voulais tout les deux, non ?" Ichigo se figea et ses yeux s'élargirent quand il sentit la dague de chair du sexta espada derrière ses bourses, souhaitant entrer dans sa, déjà très sollicitée, entrée.

Ichigo se tendit et il arqua son corps en avant en un cri quand Grimmjow poussa à l'intérieur de lui avec un grognement. Il était déjà plein, si plein, trop plein !

"Ahh!" réussi-t-il à crier avant que le bleuté ne l'embrasse fiévreusement, bloquant tous les bruits, en dehors de celui, mouillé, de l'espada qui poussait en lui. Shirosaki grondait et semblait ne pas trop apprécier d'être laissé en reste. Il mordilla son cou tout en caressant ses côtes.

"C'est ça" gronda Shirosaki, "prends tout."

Ichigo l'aurait bien cogné s'il avait eu l'énergie pour le faire. Grimmjow avait parcouru tout le chemin à l'intérieur de lui et Ichigo jura qu'il pouvait sentir les pulsations de leurs verges. Grimmjow explora sa bouche à fond avec sa langue en lui faisant pousser un ronronnement de contentement. Ichigo soupira et déchira sa bouche en un cri lorsque Shirosaki sortit lentement.

Il repoussa tout aussi lentement et prudemment comme Grimmjow. Ichigo frémit à la sensation et s'accrocha aux épaules du bleuté quand ils mirent en place un rythme régulier de vas-et-viens dans et hors d'Ichigo. Au début, il n'avait pas du tout aimé car il avait l'impression d'être déchiré en deux, mais peu à peu il s'est habitué à cela, et la manière dont ses deux amants frappaient sa prostate avait beaucoup aidé.

Ichigo gémit de plaisir lorsque Shirosaki faufila une main entre son corps et celui de Grimmjow pour caresser son érection. La virilité palpitait sous sa main, et grâce aussi à la pression à l'intérieur de lui. Grimmjow enfonça ses ongles dans les jambes d'Ichigo qu'il tenait toujours en place et serra Ichigo contre lui à la poussée encore plus profonde. Ichigo fut agité de spasmes au changement et Shirosaki siffla à son oreille lorsqu'il se resserra autour d'eux.

"Merde, Ichi, tu es près ?" demanda Shirosaki d'une voix un peu essoufflée, ses hanches commençant à bouger plus frénétiquement.

"Ungh, Je vais venir !" pleura Ichigo en empoignant les longs cheveux bleus de Grimmjow et s'accrocha au cou de Shirosaki. "P-putain, s'il vous plaît !"

"Viens !" commanda Shirosaki d'une voix traînante dans son oreille en le pompant plus fort. Ichigo vint en une secousse, jaillissant dans la main de Shirosaki, sur son ventre et celui de Grimmjow. Celui-ci grogna quand Ichigo s'était convulsé et resserré autour d'eux sous le plaisir. Shirosaki planta ses dents dans le cou d'Ichigo et remplie son corps en un spasme avec sa semence.

Voulant lui aussi apposer sa marque, Grimmjow mordit le cou de son amant de l'autre côté de la plaie qu'avait faite Shirosaki et se déversa profondément à l'intérieur d'Ichigo. Le roux se plaignait de la douleur dans son cou, mais remua, à l'aise, lorsqu'il sentit l'humidité chaude à l'intérieur de lui. Ichigo s'effondra entre les deux hommes, et un message silencieux passa entre eux. Ils chutèrent sur le sol, Ichigo toujours entre eux et Grimmjow tira Ichigo sur ses genoux.

"On dirait que mon temps est presque écoulé" déclara Shirosaki quand il sentit le besoin insistant de revenir dans le monde intérieur de son roi. "Je t'aime, Ichigo" dit-il sérieusement et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux orange vif avant de disparaître. Ichigo émit un bruit étouffé à la perte soudaine de la chaleur de Shirosaki et de la longueur à l'intérieur de lui, mais Grimmjow le tira plus près.

"J'espère que ce gars n'a pas l'intention de venir empiéter à chaque fois" marmonna Grimmjow en caressant le dos d'Ichigo tout en fouinant dans ses cheveux.

"Hmm..." C'était tout ce qu'Ichigo réussi à dire avant que ses yeux ne papillonnent et qu'il ne s'endorme contre son compagnon.

Peut-être pas, mais bon, Ichigo l'espérait.

**Note de l'auteur****: J'ai été si méchante de leur faire avoir tous les deux la première fois d'Ichigo ! Mais ils sont au moins en partie hollow, après tout, et ils ne peuvent pas toujours être très agréables sur le moment ;)**

**Note de la traductrice****: Pfiouuu, j'aurais pas cru que ça représentait tant de boulot de faire une traduction ! Je suis désolée, il doit rester des fautes de grammaire et d'orthographe... Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Pour ceux qui veulent que je transmette leur review à BonneNuit, merci de le préciser ^^ !**

**Bix', Z-P-S !!**


End file.
